Cube (Live a Live)
Summary Cube, initially named 'Rover' by his creator, Kato, is one of the eight main playable characters in the game, and the lead protagonist in the future chapter, Mechanical Heart. He is created as a successful robot companion to Kato aboard the civilian cargo spaceship, Cogito Ergosum. As the spaceship begins to malfunction, Cube watches as, one by one, his crew mates are killed. He has to protect his newfound friends by overriding the corrupted mother computer that had gained sentience and began to control the ship. Later, he is taken to Lucretia and is one of the heroes that aids in the battle against Oersted. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A | At least 7-C Name: Cube, Player's Choice Origin: Live a Live Gender: Genderless (Referred to as a male) Age: 1 week Classification: Robot, Cargo Spaceship Worker Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Hacking (Via Power Jacks), Healing (Via High Speed Op), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification (Via Upgrade), Forcefield Creation (Via Anti Field), Energy Projection and Radiation Manipulation (Via Maser Cannon), Sound Manipulation (Via Noise Stream), Information Analysis (Via Info Research), Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Via Mind Hack), Body Control, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Power Nullification and Hacking (OD-10, who could control Cube prototypes, was unable to control Cube at all), Genius Intelligence, Small Size (Type 0) | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elasticity, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Can take spatial manipulating attacks as regular hits) and Void Manipulation (Unaffected by being inside a space-time distortion), limited Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level (Should be comparable to its durability. Cube's spin drive has it jump several meters in the air to land on its opponent, and it is unharmed by this. Can destroy machinery about half its size) | At least Town level (Fought against Pure Odio along with three other heroes, who shook a mountain simply by powering up. Far superior to random enemies that can cause damaging earthquakes, which requires at least Magnitude 6) Speed: Normal Human (Comparable to his crew mates) with far higher attack speed | At least Relavistic (Can tag Odio, who can dodge light-based attacks at point blank) with Speed of Light attack speed (Can utilise data and light based attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 10 (Its Stone Cannon can fire a decently sized rock at the opponent) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Town Class Durability: Likely Athlete level (Unharmed by a shove from Corporal Darth, an army veteran) | At least Town level (Can take hits from Pure Odio) Stamina: Limitless Range: Below standard melee range, several dozens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Diode, Medicine Box, several other items Intelligence: Genius (Cube is a supercomputer with a photographic memory, has a base IQ stat of 99, and was considered to be far more intelligent than every other hero. Kept up with the other heroes in terms of skill) Weaknesses: Cube has no way of communicating aside from robotic beeps (yet can understand English perfectly) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'High Speed Op:' Used automatically as a counter, Cube sparkles its headlights and heals itself and all allies adjacent to it. This also cures any status effects allies may have received. *'Upgrade:' Cube sparkles its headlights and heals + amps either itself or an ally. *'Mind Hack:' Cube flashes its goggles, causing a purple swirl around the opponent. Cube directly attacks the opponent's mind and attempts to induce sleep. *'Noise Stream:' Cube fires out omni-directional sound waves which harm the opponent and reduce their defenses. *'Spin Drive:' Cube leaps numerous meters into the air and crashes down on his opponent in a flash, causing damage and knocking his opponent backwards. *'Anti Field:' Used automatically as a counter, Cube creates a large blue forcefield around himself which damages any adjacent opponents. *'Information Analysis:' Cube glares at the opponent, revealing how strong they are, then proceeding to deal damage to the opponent. This technique may also reduce the opponent's statistics. *'Maser Cannon:' Cube's most powerful move thus far, he charges up and then, when ready, transforms the front of his body into a large cannon to shoot a stream of mega particles at the opponent. This attack can also reduce the opponent's statistics. *'Goldfish Shot:' Fired from the Kintoto Cannon, this attack fires numerous angry goldfish at the opponent, dealing a surprisingly high amount of damage. *'Dizzy Shot:' Fired from the Hiyokokko Cannon, this attack rains explosive chickens from the sky, dealing a surprisingly massive amount of damage. This attack can also reduce the opponent's statistics. *'Intense Shot:' Fired from the Stone Cannon, this attack shoots a large rock at the opponent. *'Lacquer Spray Shot:' Fired from the Kotobuki Lacquer, this attack sprays poison around the user which can make the opponents affected by it drunk. *'Plasma Spark:' Cube fired a fast stream of plasma at the opponent which spreads upon impact, covering a decently sized area. *'Bounce Punch:' Cube extends a long mechanical arm, punching a far away opponent with it. *'100V Laser:' Cube fires a piercing light beam at the opponent, which can also reduce the opponent's statistics. *'50,000V Shock:' Fired from the Stun Gun, Cube electrocutes the opponent. While this deals minimal damage, if any, the opponent becomes paralysed from this attack. Key: Sci-if Chapter | Final Chapter Others Notable Victories: 5pb (Hyperdimension Neptunia) 5pb's Profile (Battle took place in Lucretia, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Robots Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Live a Live Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Animal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7